disneyjuniorpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Ushari
Ushari is a male cobra that resides in the Pride Lands. Appearance Ushari is a red Egyptian Cobra with a creamy-tan underside and narrow purple markings. He has two circular markings the same color as his underside on his hood, which is a paler shade of red than his body, with two more purple markings inside them. Personality Ushari appears to be rather timid at first impression. However, when confronted, he can be quite fierce, cruel, savage, aggressive, unsympathetic, and bloodthirsty. He prefers to be left alone, and dislikes being disturbed. He shows a dislike for Bunga in particular, though did not appear to harbor any ill feelings towards the rest of the Lion Guard for a very long time, though remained cautious of their presence. After being trampled on by the Lion Guard one too many times, Ushari is pushed over the edge and swears vengeance upon them. He teams up with Janja and his hyenas and joins them in their quest to take down the Lion Guard planning to have himself and his fellow reptiles rules the Pride Lands. To accomplish this, Ushari suggests finding a way to communicate with Scar after learning Kion can talk to Mufasa which they ultimately succeed in doing. Since becoming a villain, Ushari acts as a double agent continuing to reside in the Pride Lands but carrying out the schemes thought of by Janja and later Scar along with his skink minions who serve as Ushari's personal spies. Biography In Return of the Roar, Ushari is first seen sleeping peacefully in the Pride Lands, until Bunga crashes into him along with his Baobab Ball. The baobab gets stuck in his mouth, and Bunga carelessly removes it before running off. Ushari then ducks when Kion leaps over him. In The Rise of Makuu, Ushari sneaks up behind a hyraxand attempts to eat him shortly after he was saved by the Lion Guard, only to have Bunga force the hyrax out of his mouth. When he protests, Bunga twists him into a little ball and hurls him against a nearby tree. Ushari bounces off and lands in a coiled heap on the ground. He hisses and mutters, "That Bunga." In Never Judge a Hyena by It's Spots, Ushari is seen sleeping in the forest. He wakes up upon noticing a lost Bunga in front of him, and asks if he's going somewhere. Bunga responds negatively yet blithely to the question, and quickly leads his friends away. In Bunga the Wise, the Lion Guard sans Bunga travels the Pride Lands to assist animals that were affected by the damaging waters after Lake Kaziwa floods. Kion approaches a hole in the earth and asks the Guard which of them would be willing to check on Ushari and the other cobras. Gallery Usharipic2.png Ushariprofile.png Ushari.png|In Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Fuli's New Family (7).png|In Fuli's New Family Imagetlgusharibunga .png|In The Rise of Makuu Maxresdefault.jpg Mqdefault.jpg|In The Rise of Scar Ce0642fe4835c72cd3709740e1a37ba9.jpg|In Paintings and Predictions Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Deceased Category:Snakes Category:Cobras